


yin-yang

by messagetoman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messagetoman/pseuds/messagetoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yin-yang, which is an ancient concept and symbol referring to complementary opposites, such as light/dark, day/night and north/south.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yin-yang

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea in my head and then I started writing it and I realised it was ridiculously hard to even try and get what was in my head down into coherent writing so I ended up with this. Idk, don’t judge me.

**he was light.**

**you were dark.**

you remember how harry was always the one that was smiling, always the happy one. he was the one that would cheer you up on your darkest days, be the light that made it all go away.

that’s how you and harry grew close. harry was always there for you. you could always count on harry no matter what (or at least that’s what you thought).

you’re trying to be your own light though. you’re doing a lot of things on your own now since harry left. but sometimes it gets too hard for you. so you give into your darkness because darkness will triumph if the light isn’t pure.

so you’ll call your light, hoping he’ll make it better.

“hello?” he will speak through the phone.

“harry.” you manage to say.

“hi zayn.” he replies.

“i need you harry, things are getting bad.” you chock out.

a sigh passes through the phone, “zayn there isn’t much I can do for you from here.”

 _come back then,_ you almost tell him. instead you say “i understand.”

“i have to go, ok?” his voice is so far, as though you can hear the distance between you two.

it seems harry’s light isn’t as pure as you remember it to be. that’s not the way it’s meant to be though. there’s a balance and if there’s no light then the world isn’t in harmony, and that’s bad.

so you cry (you seem to be doing that a lot lately). your sobs shake you, until there is no light at all and your darkness consumes you.

**he was day.**

**you were night.**

time passes, you try and remember a time when the world was balanced. a time before harry moved for university. but the memories hurt because you realise you’re only living in the past and the present is a very different place.

you leave your apartment in the middle of the night to try and forget about the past. the sound of your knocks echo in your ear and the new guy will appear at his door. you put on your best smile ensuring it doesn’t look too fake (you’ve been practicing) and step through the door. the new guy is smiling back at you, but you can tell he hasn’t been practicing as much as you have.

you try to forget about the past so you make the most of the night. the new guy always helps you forget (well he tries to). he gives you what you want when you feel defeated from the day because sometimes the brightness is too much for you to handle.  

the new guys’ lips feel odd. they feel very different, they aren’t as warm as the day. they’re as cold as the night.

and then you get upset and start wishing that you hadn’t taken the white powder the new guy gives you because it makes you feel unbalanced. and you don’t like that.

you leave the new guy and venture back home (it’s not really home without harry though). it’s late, it’s very late but you still call harry.

you forget that harry is day and it’s currently night. your call wakes harry up and you feel guilty but the sound of his voice is worth it.

“hello?” he croaks out

“harry.” you have tears in your eyes.

“what’s happened zayn? what’s wrong?” his voice is full of concern.

then you start crying because you miss him and you remember how he would worry for you. “i just miss you a lot.” you mumble between your cries.

“i miss you too but do you realise what time it is? i have an early lecture in the morning.” harry’s voice isn’t as warm as it used to be, it’s no longer warm like the day.

“i’m sorry.” you’re still crying.

“i have to go back to sleep but i’ll speak to you later.” harry adds before he drifts of back to sleep.

it seems harry’s day isn’t as bright as you remember it to be. that’s not the way it’s meant to be though. there’s a balance and if there’s no day then the world isn’t in harmony, and that’s bad.

you stay up all night, because there’s no longer a reason for you to be up during the day, and you can just _feel_ the shift in the world.

**he was south.**

**you were north.**

you waited for that ‘later’ because harry never lies and he told you he would call. that later comes, it comes on the day of your anniversary.

and then suddenly the world is balanced again. the light is pure and the day is bright once more. you stare at your yin-yang tattoo and you allow yourself to reminisce in your memories because there is harmony in the world.

“i knew you would call.” your darkness has already started to ease as you intake the light and the warmth of the day rids you of all the coldness of the night.

“im sorry for the way i’ve been acting zayn.” harry apologies.

 _finally_ you think, _finally_.

and because harry is living in the south and you’re in the north you realise that you can’t fight with the law of nature. the compass always points north and suddenly you feel stupid for doubting harry’s light and day. because this is the way the world is supposed to be.

harry was the yin to your yang, the world (your world really) was balanced and in harmony.

“but this is the way things need to be from now on.” harry breathes through the phone.

then you realise the world is slowly breaking. it’s no longer functioning as it should.

“no.” you refuse to accept that the light and day are gone. “harry no.”

“please don’t make it any harder than it is.” you think you can hear harry’s voice croak. “i love you, i always have it’s just that- it just that…” he breaks off.

you’re lost to the darkness and night now so you let out all your tears, there’s no longer anything that can bring you back. “why harry?” you sound pathetic but you no longer care.

“they can’t find out. zayn if the other guys finds out, if they find out that i like boys they’ll kick me out off of the team and i’ll lose my scholarship. please understand zayn.” you can’t stand to hear it anymore. this is not _your_ harry.

but you realise that if the yin and yang aren’t close like your tattoo than balance is impossible and so is harmony.

“goodbye harry.”

you realise that by you being in the north and harry being in the south there is distance, and the distance has ruined it all.

“zayn don’t-” but you hang up before you hear more.

your tears are still strong and now you’re crying not only for yourself but also for harry. harry is no longer light and no longer day. he doesn’t have neither dark or night.

harry is no longer balanced. he is no longer in harmony and he is no longer yours.

yin and yang have broken.

**Author's Note:**

> I've transferred this from my tumblr, which I no longer use so if any of you have read this (which is unlikely) I'll no longer be using tumblr, rather I'll just be posting here :) thanks for reading


End file.
